Hermanastros
by Quien eres
Summary: Tras haber sido eliminados de Ridonculous Race, la relación entre Chet y Lorenzo mejoró. Quizá, eso sea peor que cuando sólo se la pasaban peleando. Portada por fightboys en Tumblr.
1. Enterarse

**Estos dos se han vuelto mi ruina, lástima que hayan sido eliminados. Aunque usualmente odio el incesto, como estos dos no tienen lazos biológicos, no me importa.**

 **Advertencia:** Relación entre hermanastros (¿siquiera cuenta incesto?).

"Viejo, ¡Increíble! ¡No puedo creer que te guste Ninjas Espaciales Homicidas 4!"

"Pues ¡Dah! ¡Es la mejor película de todos los tiempos! ¡Obvio que será mi favorita!"

"¡También la mía"!

Sólo comenzamos a reírnos de forma bastante amistosa por nuestra conversación. Si me hubieran dicho que el imbécil de Lorenzo se terminaría volviendo mi mejor amigo hace dos años cuando nuestros padres se casaron, seguramente te hubiera dicho que eras más imbécil que él. Pero parece que terminamos teniendo muchas más cosas en común de lo que hubiera imaginado en un inicio.

"¿Por qué será que nos solíamos pelear tanto antes?" Pregunté mientras paraba de reírme y volteaba mi mirada hacía Lorenzo.

"No tengo idea hermano" Me respondió encogiéndose de hombros "Ver a un imbécil enfadarse era demasiado divertido como para dejarlo pasar supongo" con lo que empezó a reír de su propio comentario y yo le regresaba una mirada de enfado a modo de juego.

"¿Oh sí?" Pregunté "Pues ya verás cómo este 'imbécil' te patea el trasero en Rock Storm" Dije con tono desafiante.

Así que dejamos eso y nos pusimos a jugar en nuestro Game Box, dando plática ocasionalmente y actuando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida.

Así habían estado pasando los días desde que habíamos sido eliminados de Ridonculous Race: pasándola bien, conversando y sólo teniendo peleas amistosas como amigos.  
Sí, el imbécil de Don no apreció nuestro talento, psst, de lo que se perdió, pero al menos se cumplió para lo que nuestros padres nos mandaron a su estúpido reality: Mejorar nuestra relación. Y vaya que había mejorado. O quizás no tanto.

"Deja de hacer trampa" Exclamé en frustración mientras iba perdiendo en el maldito juego.

"No es mi culpa que juegues como niña, niña" Se burló Lorenzo.

"No soy niña, tú eres la niña, niña" Respondí con enfado

"Sí lo eres"

"No lo soy"

"Claro que eres niña, una niña que le gusta la gimnasia y que se da besitos con los niños" Se burló mientras entrelazaba sus dedos e imitaba gestos de besos.

"¡Que sea gay no significa que sea niñ-¡" Me tapé la boca con las manos tras darme cuenta de lo que había dicho. Genial, gracias cerebro, por hacerme hablar sin pensar.

Volteé la mirada hacía Lorenzo, y podía ver que él también estaba muy sorprendido por la expresión en su rostro.

Hubo un silencio incómodo.

"Chet" Dijo mi hermanastro tratando de romper el hielo "Yo-"

"¡Llegamos viejos!" Escuchamos decir de la entrada por lo que volteamos.

"Rock, Spud, que bueno que llegaron" Dije mientras los saludaba. 'Gracias, me salvaron de ésta' dije mentalmente.

Rock se quedó mirándonos como un tanto dudoso por ver a Lorenzo aún parado en medio de la habitación "¿Interrumpimos algo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto que no viejo" le respondí tratando de evitar el tema "Vengan, que nos adelantamos a jugar Rock Storm en lo que llegaban".

"¡Genial!, ¡Yo y mi amigo Spud los acabaremos!" Dijo Rock mientras él y Spud se ponían a hacer a tocar sus guitarras de aire.

Yo sólo regresé a ver a Lorenzo. Él sólo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

"Nah, nosotros los aplastaremos" Dijo mientras ponía tratar un sonrisa desafiante en su rostro y simplemente sentarse a jugar, dejando el tema antes ocurrido.

Definitivamente, las cosas ya no serán iguales.

 **¿Podré escribir dos historias a la vez? Espero sí, no quiero abandonar ninguna. Se aprecian comentarios.**


	2. Cuestionarse

Sólo continuamos jugando junto a Rock y Spud al Rock Storm. Sabía que obviamente esto no iba a durar para siempre, pero era mejor que estar a solas con Lorenzo.

Estuvimos ahí varias horas jugando y diciendo tonterías, hasta que Rock dijo que ya necesitaban irse, pues Spud no podía irse solo por sus problemas de reacción y necesitaba llevarlo él a su casa, dejándonos solo.

"Adiós viejos" Se despedía a Rock mientras salía junto con Spud, quien se quedó callado unos segundos hasta se despidió también. Su tiempo de reacción ha mejorado un poco.

"También a ustedes viejo" les dije tras lo que salieron y nos dejaron solos en la habitación. Justo lo que no quería. Otro momento de silencio en el que no tenía idea del que decir.

"Chet yo-" Empezó a decir Lorenzo.

"No gracias, no quiero hablar, tengo otras cosas que hacer" Dije como excusa mientras me paraba y salía del cuarto.

Así estuvimos todo el resto del día, siempre sacando una excusa para no tener que hablar con él. Hasta que finalmente se hizo de noche y ya era hora de ir a dormir. ¿Por qué diablos teníamos que compartir cuarto?

No podía estar así siempre, por lo que finalmente decidí entrar al cuarto, cuando vi que Lorenzo ya estaba sentado en la cama inferior de la litera, con una obvia expresión irritación.

"¿Ahora sí me dejarás hablar contigo por un maldito segundo imbécil?" Dijo enfadado

"No hay nada de qué hablar imbécil" Respondí

"Oh pero claro que lo hay" Dijo mientras se paraba de la cama y se acercaba a mí "En la mañana dijiste que eras gay y-".

Lo interrumpí antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar "Sí, lo sé, soy un asco, no necesito que me lo repitas. Sólo necesitamos soportarnos por este año antes de ir a la universidad y-". Cuando Lorenzo puso sus manos sobre mis hombros y me hizo voltear a verlo.

"¡¿Por qué diablos no me dejas terminar de hablar?!" Dijo con lo que me quedé mudo mirándolo directamente "¿Por qué creíste que estaría enfadado contigo por algo como eso?"

"¿No te molesta que sea ya sabes qué?" Pregunté dudoso.

"Pero por supuesto que no" contestó "no es mi problema en lo absoluto qué sea lo que te guste, eres mi amigo y por sobre todo, mi hermano" terminó con una sonrisa.

Hermano.

"Abrázame hermano" dijo mientras con lo que puso sus brazos alrededor de mí, con lo que correspondí.

Hermano.

Sólo estuvimos ahí por un rato, que hubiera deseado nunca acabara, hasta que finalmente decidimos separarnos.

"Entonces ¿Todo resuelto?" Preguntó Lorenzo

"¡Por supuesto!" Respondí mientras trataba de poner una sonrisa en mi rostro. Por supuesto que aún había problemas.

"Muy bien entonces viejo, pero creo que será hora de dormir" dijo tras soltar un bostezo a media frase y se acostaba en su cama "hasta mañana hermano".

"Sí hasta mañana" dije mientras yo subía a la cama de arriba de la litera y me acostaba "hermano" dije casi como susurro.

Hermano.

Como había llegado a odiar esa palabra.

Me ha empezado a sonar tan mal decirla desde hace meses. No suena normal decir que te gusta tu hermano. Puede que no tengamos lazos biológicos, pero saber que yo soy como un hermano para él sólo me hace sentir aún más culpable por esto.

Si tan sólo nuestros padres no se hubieran casado, quizá pudimos habernos conocido de otra forma, que no hubiera ninguna clase de relación familiar entre nosotros, que no me hiciera sentir como basura por esto. Esto sería mucho más fácil si aún nos estuviéramos odiando como hace dos años cuando se casaron mi madre con su padre.

"Te quiero hermano" dije como un leve susurro.

Definitivamente desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

 **Guau, estoy continuando una historia, nunca pensé llegar a poder hacerlo. Se aceptan comentarios.**


	3. Ayudar

**Oops, un poco más largo de lo usual, pero creo me gusta como salió.**

A la mañana siguiente, los dos nos levantamos como si nada. Las cosas siguieron igual.

O al menos, así parecía por fuera. Era mejor continuar y fingir que lo que sentía no existía.

Así siguieron las cosas por una semana, lo mismo de siempre, tenerlo ahí siempre sin poder que como expresarle esto, fingiendo que seguía viendo nuestra relación como simplemente la de hermanastros.

Todo continuaba como siempre: escuela, videojuegos, etc. Pero el pasar tanto tiempo cerca de él y saber que no seríamos más que "hermanos" me molestaba, y me odiaba a mí mismo por sólo pensar eso. Así estuve por unos días, hasta que…

Veníamos caminando de regreso de la escuela. Era viernes, por lo cual significaría pasar otro fin de semana con Lorenzo. Sólo continué en silencio, ya no tenía tantas ganas de pasar tanto tiempo con mi hermanastro, más aún por lo ocurrido anteriormente con mi confesión involuntaria.

"Chet, ¿Me escuchaste?" Preguntó molesto Lorenzo

"¿Ah? ¿Dijiste algo?" Dije como respuestas. Había estado concentrado en mis pensamientos que ni me percaté de que me estaba hablando.

"Urgh, pero si serás imbécil, imbécil" Respondió exasperado y cruzándose de brazos "Sabes perfectamente lo que significan los viernes ¿cierto?: ¡Maratón de videojuegos hasta que los ojos nos queden completamente rojos! ¡Es nuestra tradición, recuerda!"

Diablos, ¡me había olvidado completamente eso! Justo lo que NO necesitaba, pasar el todo el día con Lorenzo.

"Mmm" Respondí dudoso. No quería hacerlo, pero debía de "Sabes, acabo de recordar que tenía que hacer un trabajo de equipo con Rock y Spud" Sí, claro, por supuesto que es eso "Y creo que tardaremos todo el día. ¿Qué tal si lo dejamos para la siguiente semana?" Pregunté

Él sólo soltó un suspiro "Está bien, como quieras" respondió.

Lo sé, es patético, ¡No me juzguen cretinos!

Sólo seguimos caminando en silencio hasta llegar a la casa. Lorenzo comenzó a entrar y yo me despedí de él, marchándome del lugar.

Está bien, sé que tal trabajo en equipo no existe, pero él no tiene que saberlo. Estar separados por un día no hará mal, y puede llegar a ayudarme a aclarar mis pensamientos.

Sólo seguí caminando con dirección a la casa de Rock. Fue muy buena suerte que resultara que Rock y Spud vivieran en nuestra misma ciudad, mucho más que fueran en la misma escuela que nosotros. Parece que nunca nos habíamos prestado atención antes. De ellos no me sorprende tanto, aunque yo con mi inteligentud me hace avergonzarme de mí mismo, más por lo geniales que resultaron ser.

Tras caminar por media hora, llegué a la casa de Rock. Toqué el timbre y me abrió la puerta una mujer alta de cabello rubio, la cual es la madre de Rock.

"Buenas tardes señora Schmidt, ¿Se encuentra Rock?" Pregunté amablemente.

"Claro que sí Chet" Respondió con una sonrisa "Aunque Roderick no me dijo que esperaba más visitas aparte de Spud" Dijo dudosa.

"Posiblemente lo ha de haber olvidado" Respondí encogiéndome de hombros "Sabe que es bastante olvidadizo".

"Bueno, en ese caso, creo que puedes pasar" Dijo mientras se movía para darme el paso "Como ya sabes, su habitación es el sótano".

"Gracias señora" Le dije antes de entrar y dirigirme al sótano.

Está bien, sé que también mentí con decirle en ya haberle avisado a Rock, pero, no es como haya algo malo ¿O sí? Sólo empecé a abrir la puerta y bajar las escaleras.

"Oye Rock, lo siento por venir de improviso pero-" Y me quedé mudo a media frase tras por lo que estaba viendo: Rock y Spud sobre la cama, y no precisamente durmiendo, sino besándose de forma bastante apasionada.

"¡Oh viejos! ¡Puedes dejar sus cochinadas para otro momento!" Exclamé con exalto.

Rock dejo su atención de Spud y volteó a verme, sorprendido "¡Viejo, qué hace aquí!"

"¡Eso no importa, sólo vengo a pasar un rato con ustedes y los encuentro así!" Respondí indignado

"Oh viejo, ¿No pudiste elegir otro día para venir?" Preguntó Rock.

"Guau, viejo, ¿Cómo estás Chet?" Preguntó Spud tras su efecto retardado, como si lo anterior no hubiera pasado.

"Antes de eso, quiero saber algo ¿Por qué no sabía nada de esto?" Pregunté indignado, terminando de bajar las escaleras y sentándome a un lado de la cama "¿Qué no se supone somos amigos?" Dije cruzándome de brazos

Rock se puso un poco nervioso y evitando la mirada "Bueno… verás… cómo… decirlo… es bastante curioso la verdad… mmm…" Tartamudeaba tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

"Pero ¿Cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Spud "¿Qué no tú estabas con tu novio Lorenzo también?

Está bien, ésa me agarró desprevenido, y parece que a Rock también "Spud, colega ¿De qué estás hablando?" Preguntó.

"¿Qué ellos no eran algo así como, los novios en la carrera, viejo?" Preguntó Spud "Que hasta viven juntos"

Trataba, pero cada vez se hacía más difícil ocultar el sonrojo que

"Viejo, ellos era los HERMANASTROS, los novios eran Ryan y Stephanie" Le contestó Rock.

"… Oh, es cierto viejo" Respondió tras unos segundos de efecto retardado "Por alguna razón, los había estado confundiendo por todo este tiempo".

"¿Pero qué te dio esa idea para empezar Spud?" Preguntó Rock.

"¿Qué no los novios era los que se la pasaban peleando y queriéndose al mismo tiempo?" Le respondió con otra pregunta sí.

"Pues sí" Dijo Rock "Pero no creo que Chet y Lorenzo salgan viejo, digo, sería un poco raro, dado que son técnicamente hermanos y eso".

No pude más que sentir como la culpa incrementaba tras escuchar eso. ¿Realmente también pensaban que era raro que pudiésemos a estar juntos? ¿Sería asqueroso aunque sólo fuéramos hermanastros?

"Meh, no veo cual sería el problema viejo" Dijo Spud, con lo que yo voltee la mirada hacía él "Digo, no creo que le haga daño a nadie, y si ambos están bien, no le veo el problema".

No pude más que esbozar una sonrisa con el comentario de Spud. Parece que él era comprensivo de lo que pensé.

"Bueno, quizá tengas razón colega" Dijo Rock, poniéndose los dedos debajo de la barbilla en pose pensativa. Así estuvo un rato hasta que volvió a hablar "Espera un momento, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí en primer lugar? ¿Y más, sin Lorenzo?".

Mierda.

"Bueno… verán…mmm" Tartamudee nervioso, y podía ver a Rock ponerse un poco impaciente "Sólo digamos que tuvimos una pelea" Terminé respondiendo, soltando un suspiro. Técnicamente era verdad, así que no estaba mintiendo completamente.

"Viejo, ¿Pues qué pasó?" Preguntó preocupado Rock "Digo, ustedes son como, los mejores amigos del mundo o algo así, casi nunca los vemos pelear fuera de molestarse".

"No es nada realmente" Dije.

"Oh vamos viejo" Respondió Rock "Sé que eso no es verdad. Si hubiera sido algo normal sólo estaría peleándose en su casa, no venir solo hasta la mía. Puedes contarnos lo que pasó" Dijo eso último poniendo una sonrisa de confianza.

"¿Prometes que no se enojarán?" Pregunté

"¡Claro que no!" Exclamó "No creo que sea algo tan malo como para enojarnos".

"Viejo" Dijo Spud con espanto "¡Creo que mataron a alguien!".

"¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!" Respondí. Está bien, eso era ridículo "¡No matamos a nadie!".

"Está bien Chet, te entendemos" Dijo Rock "No le diremos a nadie, hasta les ayudaremos a ocultar el cuerpo. Sólo necesitamos una pala, el auto de mamá y-"

Está bien, esto ya se había llegado al borde de lo ridículo, no podía más

"¡Me gusta Lorenzo, está bien!" Grité en frustración. Vi como los rockeros se habían quedado mudos ante mi comentario. "Lo sé, soy horrible, es asqueroso" Podía sentir como me empezaban a brotar lágrimas. Pero que nena soy "no debería de ser así, pero-"

"Viejo, podrías calmarte por un momento" Dijo Rock, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro "Fuera de lo que haya dicho antes, no creo haya realmente algo malo" Dijo poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro para tratar de calmarme "Sólo dinos qué pasó, quizá te haga sentir mejor".

Me sequé las lágrimas y tome una gran bocanada de aire, con lo que procedí a contarles toda la historia. Tras cerca de una hora después, ya había terminado mi relato.

"Y es cuando llegué aquí" Dije.

"Viejo, trata de decírselo" Dijo Rock.

"Exacto viejo" Dijo Spud.

"Es qué no sé cómo" Dije "Se supone es mi hermanastro, y finalmente tenemos una buena relación, no quiero arruinarla por esto".

"Bueno, mentir tampoco te va a ayudar mucho" Respondió Rock "Después de todo, ni siquiera compartimos alguna clase, así que creo que Lorenzo desde un inicio sabía que estabas mintiendo".

¡Mierda, es cierto! Era por eso que no recordaba haberlos visto antes.

"¡Urgh, genial! ¡Me siento ahora peor!" Dije con frustración, poniendo mis manos en mi rostro "¡Soy horrible!".

"Oh vamos, Chet" Dijo Rock "Creo que Lorenzo lo sabía desde un inicio, sólo te quería dar un tiempo a solas, no creo esté enfadado contigo".

"Gracias amigos" Respondí "Me ayudaron bastante hoy" Con lo que los dos sonrieron victoriosos. "Pero, ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más aquí? Quiero esperar hasta que sea de noche para ello"

"Por supuesto que sí, viejo" Dijo Rock "Pero prométenos que se lo dirás hoy" Dijo esto último poniendo una expresión sería.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Exclamé con energía.

Estuve ahí unas horas más, haciendo tonterías entre nosotros, jugando videojuegos, tocando sus instrumentos y otras cosas. Finalmente dieron las 9:00 PM y consideré que ya era tiempo de irme.

Me despedí de los rockeros mientras me marchaba del sótano. Creo haber visto empezaron a ponerse afectuosos mientras me iba, pero no tenía interés en quedarme para averiguarlo.

Caminé con dirección a mi casa, la luz de la Luna y de las casa aun alumbrando entre la oscuridad. Está bien Chet, este debe ser el día, trata de concentrarte en llegar y lo que dirás, no estés nervioso, todo saldrá bien.

Finalmente llegué a casa. Saludé a nuestros padres, que por fortuna parece Lorenzo me cubrió pues no estaban enfadados por haber estado fuera. Me despedí y subí directo las escaleras a nuestra habitación. Lorenzo estaba sentado en su escritorio, parece leyendo un libro o algo así.

"Knock knock" Dije imitando el sonido de la puerta para llamar su atención "Ya regresé".

"Interesante" respondió de forma monótona.

"Perdón por haberme ido, tenía esto pendiente" Le dije.

"Por supuesto" Respondió con el mismo tono.

Solté un suspiro "Perdóname por haber mentido".

"Eso está mucho mejor imbécil" Dijo sonriendo "Aunque, ¿A quién creías que ibas a engañar con eso? Tú mejor que nadie deberías saber que no compartes ninguna clase con Rock o Spud.

"Sí, creo que lo olvidé" Dije apenado, con lo que los dos nos empezamos a reír.

"Bueno, aun no es tarde" Dijo Lorenzo "¿Qué tal si continuamos con el maratón de videojuegos?"

Sonreí "Por supuesto". Lorenzo comenzó a conectar los cables del aparato, pero lo interrumpí. Creo que este era el mejor momento.

"Quiero decirte algo antes" Dije. Espero que lo que Rock dijo sea cierto.

"Por supuesto" Replicó sin dar mucha atención "¿Qué es?".

Está bien Chet, sólo relájate y dilo.

"Es que mmm… quiero decirte qué…" Basta, ahora sí "Que te quiero Lorenzo".

"Por supuesto yo también hermano" Respondió sin darle mucha importancia y terminaba de conectar la consola "Listo".

"No, no me refiero a eso" Dije "Me refiero a te quiero-quiero"

"¿Mmm?" Dijo dudoso "¿De qué hablas imbécil?".

Está bien, creo que fue la frustración lo que me hizo hacer eso, pero me levanté por impulso y lo besé directamente en los labios. Podía sentir como mi cara ardía de la vergüenza, y creo que la de él también, aun con su piel oscura, no estoy seguro de si por la sorpresa o la vergüenza.

Fue un beso bastante torpe, no como me lo imaginaba que lo ponen en las películas con tanta habilidad, no sabía realmente que hacer. Aun así, se sintió genial por haber sido con él, pues lo correspondió, aunque siguió siendo bastante incómodo.

Tras un rato, nos separamos y nos quedamos mirando fijamente.

"Y bien ¿Ya me entendiste ahora?" Pregunté.

Se creó un silencio entre nosotros, opacado un poco el sonido del videojuego encendido.

Espero esto no haya sido un error.

 **Un poco de Rock/Spud porque también amo a esos dos y tengo planes de escribir también de ellos. Se aceptan comentarios.**


	4. Responder

**Disculpen por la tardanza, mucha mierda ha pasado en mi vida, y perdón pues será el último capítulo.**

"Guau".

"¿Guau? ¿En serio?"

"Pues ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Esto es demasiado como para que lo procese en un sólo momento

Bueno, está bien, lo admito, creo que no debería de exigir tanto con tan poco tiempo que ha pasado, pero 'guau' es de las respuestas que menos esperaba.

Este día ha sido de los que más giros he llegado a tener en mi vida: Huyendo de lo que siento, enterarse que Rock y Spud están juntos, descubrir que son mucho mejores con los consejos que lo qué pensé y terminar confesando lo que siento. Ahora lo único que falta es saber el resultado final de todo esto.

Lorenzo aún seguía en estado casi de shock, tratando de asimilar el beso que nos acabamos de dar. Decidí de esperar un poco antes de proseguir. Quería estar seguro de cómo se sentía él por esto. El sonido del videojuego en la TV es lo único que evitaba el silencio incómodo. Estuvimos así por un largo rato, hasta que Lorenzo volvió a hablar.

"Creo que ya es hora de ir a dormir, se está haciendo bastante tarde" Dijo.

"¿Pero de qué hablas?" Pregunté sorprendido "Es viernes por la noche, y aún no me has dado tu respuesta".

"Porque no hay nada que responder" Exclamó "Esto es sólo un mal entendido, seguro después lo olvidaremos y no reiremos de esto" Dijo esto último tratando de forzar una risa, aunque bastante seca.

"¡Pero no quiero que sea asi!" Respondí exaltado "¡Esto real, lo siento desde hace bastante tiempo, no es algo que se me haya ocurrido de la noche a la mañana, es real!"

"Chet, esto no tiene sentido alguno" Replicó Lorenzo "¡Somos amigos y HERMANASTROS!" Soltó un suspiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo "Sólo pretendamos que esto nunca ocurrió y vayamos a dormir".

No podía creer esto. Esto no podía terminar así, te maldigo Rock. Veía como Lorenzo apagaba la consola y comenzaba a introducirse en su cama.

"Pero correspondiste el beso" Le dije.

Lorenzo se quedó congelado frente a su cama sin hacer nada ni voltear a verme por rato, hasta que soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar.

"Sólo vete a dormir Chet" Fue su respuesta, y él se acostó.

Solté un aire de derrota, mientras subía a mi cama para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

'Te probaré que este no será el fin' Pensé para mis adentros antes de caer completamente ante el sueño.

Me desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente. Regresé a ver a la cama de abajo, Lorenzo seguía profundamente dormido como de costumbre.

Me preparé sin hacer mucho ruido y salí de la habitación con dirección a la cocina para desayunar.

"Buenos días mamá" Dije mas no recibí respuesta alguna. Extrañado, comencé a buscar el por qué, cuando me topé con una nota en el refrigerador:

 _"Hijos:_

 _Su padre y yo salimos por el fin de semana._

 _Planeamos decírselos antes, pero Chet no estuvo por casi todo el día, por lo que no encontramos el momento._

 _Dejamos dinero en la mesa para que ordenen de comer, o pueden intentar cocinar algo con lo que hay en el refrigerador._

 _Los queremos._

 _Mamá"'_

Está bien, esto apestaba, un fin de semana sin nuestros padres. Aunque, por otra parte, eso también significa que será un fin de semana sólo para nosotros dos. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro. Esto ya no parecía tan malo después de todo.

En muchas películas, he visto que uno de los protagonistas le prepara de desayunar al otro a la mañana siguiente. Bueno, nosotros sólo nos basamos, pero quiero asegurarme de hacerlo cambiar de opinión con algo romántico. No creo sea tan difícil cocinar un buen desayuno.

"¿Qué es lo que exactamente querías tratar de hacer?" Preguntó, brazos cruzados y con su mirada fija en mí.

"El desayuno" Respondí apenado.

'Tratar' sería la palabra clave. La cocina había quedado hecha un desastre, trozos de alimentos en varias partes del piso y la mesa, aparte de que se había terminado quemando todo lo que cociné. Creo que cocinar es más difícil de lo que parece.

Lorenzo soltó un suspiro, posiblemente por el desastre que hice.

"Olvidémonos de cocinar por ahora" Dijo "Sólo llamaré para ordenar una pizza para ambos, después limpiaremos" Con lo que salió de la cocina y yo con él hacia la sala.

Me senté en sofá mientras escucha a Lorenzo tomar el teléfono y marcar parara ordenar.

Nos decidimos por pedir una de pepperoni, la cual parece que llegaría en 30 minutos, por lo que él también se sentó a un lado mío en el sofá. Incluso si quería hablar con Lorenzo, parece que se me habían ido todas las palabras de lengua, pues no tenía ni idea de qué decir. Los dos estuvimos con este silencio incómodo hasta que, de alguna forma, logré hacer que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

"¿Por qué?" Susurré.

"Ya te lo había dicho anoche" Respondió "Somos hermanastros, y hasta ahí, no más ni menos".

"¡¿Pero eso qué importa imbécil?!" Pregunté casi gritando, lo que hice que Lorenzo me volteara la mirada hacia mí. "¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusto de esa forma? ¿Es por eso? Si es así, está bien, lo aceptaré, no sería la primera vez que me ocurre" Dije entristecido.

"Es exactamente lo opuesto a eso" Respondió, bajando la vista.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunté.

"¡Que el problema es que también me gustas!" Respondió.

"¿Eso no sería lo contrario a un problema?" Pregunté incrédulo. Empecé a sentir una sensación agradable dentro de mí. Realmente le gustaba.

"Porque somos hermanastros imbécil" Respondió "Sería como incesto o algo así. Nunca había visto a papá tan feliz en años desde que conoció a tu mamá, y ella tampoco me cae nada mal. No quiero que todo esto se vea arruinado por una tontería como ésta. Sólo hagamos que nada de esto existe y que ninguno siente algo así por el otro" Terminó, soltando un suspiro "Sabes, creo que las cosas era mucho más sencillas cuando nos odiábamos y siempre nos peleábamos".

"Pero yo no quiero pretender que no siento algo por ti. Y creo que tú tampoco quieres" Le dije, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Lo que queramos no importa, así se hará, nadie debe saber" Respondió.

"Bueno, eso será un poco difícil por Rock y Spud" Dije como susurro, pero por la expresión de Lorenzo, creo que escuchó.

"Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Le dijiste a ese par de imbéciles que son aún más estúpidos que tú?!" Preguntó mientras se golpeaba el rostro con la palma de la mano por la frustración.

"Bueno, quizá un poco" Respondí sonrojado por la pena "Pero eso no importa, a lo qué me refiero es: ¿Qué importa?".

"Chet, te acabo de explica-"

"Ya sé lo qué dijiste, pero aun así ¿Qué más da? Ni mi mamá ni tu papá tienen por qué enterarse, y ya estamos a casi nada de ir a la Universidad, fuera de la vista de ellos. La gente no sabrá nada de que seamos hermanastros si no les decimos. ¡Sería el crimen perfecto!" Dije esto último emocionado cual niño pequeño.

"Ésa es la idea más estúpida y sin sentido que has tenido..." La culpa me empezó a carcomer por el comentario de Lorenzo, pero una sonrisa empezó a aparecer en el rostro de él "¡Y creo que podría funcionar!" Exclamó con la misma emoción que yo.

"Lo sé, soy un genio" Dije con aire de orgullo.

"Podría hacer una lista en orden alfabético del por qué eso no es verdad pero ahora no me importa ¡Abrázame hermano!" Dijo mientras abría sus brazos, con lo que yo con gusto correspondí. Entre la emoción del abrazo, nuestros labios se entrelazaron. Fue igual o más torpe que el de la noche anterior, pero honestamente no me importaba. Estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerlo.

Aunque el momento fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos al repartidor. Los dos estábamos bastante rojos por el momento anterior, pero Lorenzo decidió ser el que fuera por la pizza pues no se notaba tanto por su piel oscura. Pagó y trajo la pizza lo más rápido que pudo al sofá para que comiéramos.

Nos pusimos a hablar de cualquier cosa que cruzara nuestras mentes, reírnos de todo, e incluso uno que otro beso casto ocasional. Y lo mejor, aún teníamos el resto del fin de semana para nosotros.

Las cosas serán complicadas, lo sé, y aun siento un poco de culpa dentro de mí, y puedo ver que Lorenzo también. Pero igual sé que ninguno de los dos parece se echará atrás ahora. Tendremos que ver que tan lejos llega esto.

Creo que le debo una a los rockeros por ésta, creo que éste será el inicio de algo genial para ambos.

 **Sip, aquí acaba. Quizá escriba más de ellos después, pero bueno. Me encantaría oir sus opiniones.**


End file.
